The uses of piston and cylinder combinations are numerous, and will be well known to many readers. Typically, the piston is actuated by the pressure developed in a fluid in the cylinder. Consequently, in moving, the piston itself moves a boom, a linkage, a plate, or the like. To function properly the piston must be adequately sealed within the cylinder. At the same time, the piston must be easily moveable within the cylinder, i.e., without generating excessive amounts of friction.
Reliable lubrication must therefore be provided, to inhibit premature failure of, say, actuator pistons and/or piston seals. Such a failure can naturally have serious consequences. Efforts in the past have not always provided satisfactory solutions.
Accordingly, the present invention is thought to provide a significant improvement to previous problems related to the inadequate lubrication of seals in a piston and cylinder combination. The invention described herein is relatively simple both in construction and operation. Thus, it is very reliable.